


pillow talk

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: prompt: yo give us some fluffy, pillowtalk zagene shit thats all i ask





	pillow talk

Throughout the course of two hours, Zach had already orgasmed twice under the skilful hands of his lover. He was drained, both mentally and physically, spread across the king-sized bed with Eugene half-draped over his body, both of them warm and sticky from the sex.

Eugene was always affectionate and clingy in bed, which explains the way he showered Zach with soft kisses and delicate touches, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until they both fall asleep. Tonight was no different, with Eugene’s lips pressed against the scar right where Zach’s neck met his chin, his hands holding onto his prominent hipbones, pulling Zach close to him.

“I’m so glad you didn’t die in that car crash,” Eugene’s voice was hoarse and muffled against Zach’s skin, his hot breath tickling the sensitive area of his neck. “I can’t imagine how different life would be without you.”

“That’s very sweet of you, but I’m sure you’ll manage just fine without me.” Zach retorted.

“No, I wouldn’t. You know damn well I wouldn’t. Remember that time you went away for like a week and I lost ten pounds just from missing you too much?” Eugene’s half-lidded eyes stared right into Zach’s.

Okay, maybe he has a point, Zach thought to himself. “Well, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Zach combed his fingers through the unruly mess on Eugene’s head and angled him upwards so that he could kiss him. His partner responded eagerly, Eugene’s fingers wound itself around the back of his neck and squeezed gently, deepening the kiss.

Eugene pulled away first, leaving Zach breathless and aching for more.

“Move in with me, Zach.” Eugene’s expression turned serious, eyebrows furrowed and eyes pleading.

“What?”

“I mean, wouldn’t you want to spend more time together? Bowie and Pesto and Emma would get along just fine, and you won’t have to bring your stuff every time you come over. I’ll clear out a few drawers for you. Move in with me.” Eugene gave a hesitant smile and Zach felt the pad of his thumbs rubbing along his jaw, a sign that Eugene was slightly nervous.

Zach’s mind was made up pretty quickly, there was really nothing to consider. They’ve known each other for more than three years by now, sharing almost every aspect of their lives. There was nothing he needed or wanted to hide from Eugene.

“You won’t go to sleep until I say yes, right?”

“Mmhhm. You know me so well.” Eugene sighed into his neck contentedly.

“Yeah, I’ll move in with you.” Zach kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms around Eugene in a comfortable position “Now get some rest, we have a long weekend ahead of us.”

Eugene nuzzled against him like a puppy before responding. “I’ll clear out the drawers tomorrow. Goodnight, baby.” Zach could tell that he was smiling just by his tone.

“Night, Gene.”


End file.
